timecloakedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Time-Cloaked Characters
This is a list of all characters in the Time-Cloaked multiverse. Expect it to be extensive and exhaustive. Player Characters Main-line Arcs Thesius Fastoreleaor Main article: Thesius Fastoreleaor By the grace of the Great Cycle, the Guide of Time. Last of the Dialsar, and the original Greek God. Darix Palkiren Main article: Darix Palkiren By the grace of the Great Cycle, the Thane of Space. High Commander of the Andari, and Emperor to boot. Currently exiled by the End. Side Arcs These characters are mainly from In Wake of the End. These are copies of their original bios. Adox Name: Adox Race/Species: Human cat thing (let me know if this doesn't count) Gender: Female Age: 14 Appearance: She's 5'4, with gray skin that feels a little like fur. Her hair is really long;down to her knees. It's the same shade of light grey as he skin and has purple flakes. Her right eye is always covered by her hair, and her left eye is a solid dark green. She has a tail that's the same color as her hair, flecks and all, and is forked on the end. Her basic body shape is the same as a human's. Personality: She loves to explore, and though she enjoys being with friends she likes to be in charge and sometimes wants to do stuff alone. Skills: She isn't particularly talented at any one thing, but she's alright with a wide range of weapons and fighting styles. She can learn things very quickly. There is a voice that only she can hear that occasionally tells her things (more on that later in the rp). Carried items: She's got a dagger, an arrowhead, and some snacks. History: She grew up in forests and mountains. Though she was never exploring for months at a time, this was only because she would stop at a village or something like one for a few days or weeks. Additional information: Because she spent so long in the wilderness, she might be confused by some things other people talk about. Jonathan Flores Name: Jonathan "22" Flores Race/Species: Human, White Gender: Male Age: 27 Appearance: 6'1, Average build, with little muscle. Hair is shaggy, and a Dark Brown, and his Eyes a Deep Green. Has a variety of small scars along his arms & face from cuts from branches and such. Personality: Snarky, to the point of being extremely off-putting. Generally mild-mannered, and friendly, but distant to strangers Skills: You've always been good with numbers, and ideas and thoughts never seem to stop spinging into your head. As for your combat skills though, well... you haven't really had the time nor the ability to train them, though you guess you would be pretty good with a knife. Items: Black Hoodie, White Button-Up W/ Red Tie, Khaki Slacks, and an empty bottle of sleeping pills. History:"For the longest time, I've felt that my life was all some great joke that I just didn't get. It's as if God decided to hold a great lottery, and I was the one who ended up with the ticket that said 'I'm going to fuck up your Life.' So here I am, abandoned since the day I was born, living a dead-end life, fucked over because my 'Best Friend' decided he'd implicate me for taking the money he stole, and never having luck worth shit. You know what, who even cares, these are just the last words of a man no one ever cared for. I'm going to go eat this bottle-worth of sleeping pills. Sorry for the smell I'll leave behind."- Note found in the Apartment of Jonathan Flores, who was reported missing three days ago. Additional Info:What, nothing here, nope nope nope. I said go away! Wulthane Name: Wulthane Race/Species: Human Dog Man (let me know if this does not count either) Gender: Male Age: at least 18. could be 20 or 16 even Appearance: Mostly all brown fur, with ruffles of uneven fur in some places. Few Black tattoos of random things like wings on the back, some tribal markings spanning along the arms, and a large symbol representing the scales constellation. (basically a ♎ tattoo, the crest encircles the belly button while the lines reach all the way around the waist.). Blue eyes, 5'9" feet tall. Has hair in a manly ponytail dropping over his shoulder most of the time. Shirtless with a Pair of brown jeans. Feet are wrapped in some white cloth. Also wears a necklace made of Obsidian arrowheads. You sometimes think it glows purple, but no one is even sure, neither is Wulthane. Personality: -Likes to keep to himself most of the time, Does not speak very much except when you get into a conversation with him. -He has studied the stars ever since he was little. Always fascinated with them.... as well has a certain private fantasy of busty women. -Has a Secret urge to face and defeat other warriors in friendly, 1v1 combat. -Hates having to take care of children. Skills: Carried items: -Wears a necklace made of Obsidian arrowheads. You sometimes think it glows purple, but no one is even sure, neither is Wulthane. It's probably just the glint of the obsidians tint. -Carries a curved, double bladed sword that takes two hands to use. -Currently has some assorted meats with him in a small shoulder bag. Tcer'rijh Name: Tcer'rijh (Pronounced "Cherry") Race/Species: City Elf Gender: Male Age: Being a species able to live a couple of thousands of years, you gave up counting when you reached 500. It wasn't that long ago though. Appearance: You are on the good side of 190 cm, with nearly white hair that enjoys sticking in every direction and never one you wished for. This causes your eyes to be partially covered at all times, unless you're facing headwind of course. Your eyes are a sharp icy blue colour, a nuance absolutely perfect for glaring daggers at people. Your clothes are ragged, baggy and layered, all in white, black and brown, which is perfect for someone of your profession and status. You're not wearing anything on your feet and are currently featuring a bandaged hand. Personality: You have a very laidback personality, even for en elf. Most of your species tend to act high-and-mighty most of the time, but through your upbringing you've learned enough about the dark sides of society to have a more nuanced look on things. This also causes you to not have as many prejudges* as you could have been expected to have. However, it takes time for you to actually trust anyone. There's still few things that you have in common with every elf; You're never really passionate about anything, for anything worth time will die in time, and you're probably gonna live long enough to experience this loss too many times. Skills: Being a thief, you know how to pick pockets like no one else. Also, you're a sneaky bastard and skilled in running away silently. When it comes to combat, you're strongest when you're near shadows. They can conceal you while you calmly grab a throwing knife and plants it in your pursuers back. If necessary, you know a little close combat. Once you're out in the open, facing a strong opponent head on, you're in serious trouble. Also, you don't know much magic other than lifting a rock up to 20 m away and letting it fall, creating a fine distraction. Carried items (You only have what was in your pockets or strapped to your body at the time you were taken to this place): Around a dozen throwing knives and a lockpick. History: Something caused the elven tribe, you were born in, to leave the area when you were only around 30 years old. And somehow, they managed to forget you. They were probably very busy running away. A kind soul found you and sold you to a-not-so-nice soul, who were ready to see just how magically skilled you were and how that could be taken advantage of. He was, so put it mildly, a bit disappointing. Having thrown away a small fortune of fold for buying you, he taught you have to earn him your worth by the art of theft. While he lived, you helped him rob the rich, blackmail the rich and kidnap the rich peoples kids. When you look back, those were indeed good times. Of course, he died long before you were in any way an adult, but you knew how to survive then and despite having seen you as his property, he had been kind. The next hundreds of years you worked around the slum of the major city, you had been brought up in. Your jobs varied between simply stealing food to satisfy your own hunger, stealing important documents for hire, more blackmailing, selling your own body and also a couple of assassinations. On these jobs, you discovered that you can find every type of personality in every social layer. There were always the weak, the strong, the manipulative and the naive. But never did you find someone of your own kin. You knew the city was full of humans. You knew you're weren't human. And at one point of your life, it started bothering you. For a decade, you contemplated setting out to find another elf, before setting out. After the first day of travel, you returned, afraid of the wilds, the nature that you not how to find your way around. At some point, you realized you were doomed to a life in the city. And then the storm came ... Additional information: I define a City Elf as an elven race (with pointy ears, duh) that was once bound to nature but, inspired by humans, settled down in bigger and bigger cities, in the end detaching themselves completely from the Forest Elves, that could not live distances from plants. Unlike their Forest-cousins, the City Elves has no trouble leaving land to sail, although they share a dislike of caverns. Being an Elf, Tcer'rijh has a potential of learning to use magic (even though we all know magjyyks aren't real). Kalabar Cromwell Name: Kalabar Cromwell Race/Species: Half-human, Half-elf Gender: Male Age: 15, although you are not sure if cryogenic freezing counts as aging. Appearance: You look like a normal 15-year old boy with long, messy, brown hair, glasses, and pointy ears. You are average in both height and weight. Personality: You are aloof and rather odd, although you warm up when people get to know you. Skills: You are pretty intelligent and have an almost photographic memory. You can also be rather stealthy at times. Carried items (You only have what was in your pockets or strapped to your body at the time you were taken to this place): You have some travel books, a swiss army knife, and a gold key in your pockets. History: You were born to a Human woman and an Elvish man who were banished by their community for their love and were promptly given away so that people wouldn't know of your past. You now live in a village where there is more harmony between the elves and humans, but you are still regarded as an outcast as you recently discovered your heritage. Additional information: You have a pet monkey named Zord who helps you survive out on the streets that you live on as the orphanage has kicked you out. Non-Player Characters Epsilon Main Article: Epsilon (Character) A Blackhole Corporation Epsilon Drone who was fighting in the Andari-End War before encountering Darix and Thesius after a ship that he was in crashed in Tonton during Shadow of Endvoil. He remained with the pair and has become a recurring character ever since. Jack Main Article: Jack An intelligent robot artist of somewhat dubious origin, with a flare for style, knifeplay and wit. Jack was constructed by a roboticist named King George, but this is essentially all that is known for about him; he has not been forthcoming about how he was seperated from his creator or, indeed, where he originally resided. He was discovered by Darix and Thesius, somewhat confused, in a section of land directly controlled by Itharin, and he seemingly had no idea how he had got there. He has travelled with the pair ever since. Jack is actually a player character in A Robotic Roleplay over on the MSPA Forums. However, although these events are entirely canon, the roleplay is not run by a Time-Cloaked DM and is not considered a Time-Cloaked arc. As such, Jack is listed as an NPC. Itharin Main Article: Itharin A mysterious being of equally mysterious origin, Itharin is most likely a Demisighbe, although this does not reveal very much about his true nature except implying that he can be very, very dangerous. He is also, purportedly, utterly insane. His motives are currently unknown. Mr. Guest Main Article: Mr. Guest Also known as "The Guest" or "The Guest of the Void", Mr. Guest is a Demisighbe who has been eluded to by Palkiren on a number of occasions, although little is actually known about him. BlackholeAI Main Article: BlackholeAI The BlackholeAI is the name given to the governing Andari AI which oversees affairs throughout the Blackhole Multidimensional Realms. The third iteration, known as the Nexus, was corrupted and enslaved by the End, turning on the people it protected and causing the Andari-End war to end in a defeat, with only a fraction of the original Andari forces escaping. Later, it attempted to murder Darix Palkiren, its former master, along with Thesius Fastoreleaor, Epsilon and Jack, when they managed to return to the Homeworld. Ilex Acripholium A character in Terridax: Dedthott, an arc which admitedly has minimal coverage on this wiki due to plans to revamp it, Ilex was a fine swordswoman and also appeared to be constructed from a conglomeration of odd dark-coloured particles. Nebula Another highly sidelined character from Terridax: Dedthott, Nebula is a huge alien robot hell bent on bringing the rest of his race back from where they were sealed away. "The Todd" Latau A character from Terridax: Dedthott. Probably one of the most interesting characters in Time-Cloaked, he originally seemed to be an ordinary royal guard from the world of Terridax, although he later demonstrated transdimensional abilities as well as an indistinct connection to the Dialsar. Nobody knows what the deal is with "The Todd" Latau. Gregory Vahku Latau's fellow guardsman from Terridax: Dedthott. Unlike Latau, he seems to be entirely ordinary. The Man in the White Armour Not Darix Palkiren (Or, indeed, Quïdin), this character appeared briefly in the Terridax arc, either at the end of Dedthott or at the start of Olympus. Very little is known about him. He wears a fantastic set of white armour. Quïdin A character who first appears in Death of the Impossible, equally little is known about him. He was seen to wear an all enveloping robe, but this, claimed Darix, was an illusion. He wore a pendant with the Time Symbol on it, and demonstrated some extraordinary powers. Zephran We have yet to actually meet Zephran, but suffice to say that he has a lot to do with Quïdin. The Merchant Prince A character in Shadow of Endvoil, the Merchant Prince is a merchant, son of the Merchant King and heir to the town of Plankton. Darix and Thesius inexplicably manage to accidentally kill him. The Merchant King A character in Shadow of Endvoil, the Merchant King is a rich merchant ruler who rules over the town of Plankton. Suffice to say that he was not pleased when he discovered the fate of his son. 'Of 'Of owns all of the 'Enral S'ores. All of them. Animals, Creatures and Familiars Apparently, Thesius likes to accumulate these. Jethro Main Article: Jethro Jethro was a young Grind-Joaeren (Fen Vibrile: Sand fish), a species of fish made from sand, which can survive out of water and which has four legs allowing it to walk. After Darix and Thesius fought of several full grown Grind-Joaeren in Shadow of Endvoil, one stowed away in Thesius' inventory. After discovering it, Thesius decided to keep it, and name it Jethro. Maxinth An ordinary frog which Thesius carries about with him. Camels There are no actual camels which have any real relevance in Time-Cloaked, but they deserve recognition as the sort of unofficial mascots of the canon. Always burden Epsilon with their bones.